Death Note: The Ryuk Chronicles: Reaper of the sea
by Wammyman
Summary: After the death of Light Yagami new worlds open up. So Ryuk drops a Death Note in each world and visits them.
1. Chapter 1: Light's Death

**Wammyman: Hello readers. This is my first fanfic. If you haven't seen or heard of either of these animes, I suggest you stop reading. If you have seen them, read on. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note.**

Chapter 1: Light's Death

Light desperately ran across the harbor. His arm was numb and blood was pouring from his shot wounds. The Japanese Task Force was hot on his trail. With what little strength he had left, Light found an old warehouse to hide in. Here he made his last desperate attempt to escape.

Sitting atop one of the harbor's towers was the shinigami Ryuk.

"Well Light," the shinigami said in his raspberry voice, "looks like you lose. Remember in the beginning, when we first met, how I said I would write your name in my notebook? Tonight I finally will."

Ryuk took out his pen and began to write in his black notebook.

"At least we managed to break each others boredom for awhile. Well, I guess all good things must come to an end. Good-bye Light, it was interesting while it lasted," Ryuk sighed as he scribbled the name Light Yagami in his note book.

Just then, Light felt a growing pain in his chest. He fell backwards, slamming on the stairs in the warehouse. Light knew he was about to die. As Light was slipping from the edge of death, he saw what looked like the ghost of L, his long dead enemy. After that, Light saw nothing but black, his body was still, and his heart stopped.

A member of the Task Force found Light's body in the warehouse. The officer then popped his head out of the door and shouted,

"Guys, I found him he's in here!"

Moments later, the remaining members rushed into the warehouse.

"Great work Matsuda," Aizawa said.

"It was a pleasure," Matsuda replied.

Mogi slowly creped up to the body and placed two fingers on the neck.

"No pulse," he replied.

"Hmph. How ironic," Aizawa said, "Kira, the world's greatest serial killer is now dead himself."

"Kind of appropriate though, don't ya think," Ide sais.

"Guess so," Aizawa replied.

"So whadda we do now," Matsuda asked stumped.

"We report back to Near, that's what," Aizawa answered exiting the warehouse.

"Wait what about Light," Mogi shouted to everyone.

"Leave him," Ide said slightly laughing, "he's not going anywhere."

Then the remaining officers left the warehouse, leaving the body of Light to waste away.

In another warehouse on the far side of the harbor, there was a 13-year old boy with white hair wearing a white shirt and blue jeans that was crouching on the floor, awaiting the return of the Task Force. There were two FBI agents, a white man and a white woman, standing beside the boy. The boy looked up when the door to the warehouse opened.

"Well Near, look's like Light's dead," Aizawa said to the boy.

"That's good to hear," Near said while twirling his index finger in his hair, "saves us the trouble of executing him."

Then Ryuk came flying came flying in, with no success in scaring anyone.

"Well," Ryuk announced to everyone, "anyone else interested in using the Death Note seeing as how Light won't need it anymore, he he he."

Near looked Ryuk straight into his big red eyes.

"I think we can all agree that no one wants anything to do with this," the boy declared as he handed black notebook from under his shirt back to the God of death.

"Hmph, you're no fun at all," Ryuk pouted while taking back the notebook.

"Ryuk, promise me that you won't be having anymore 'fun' for awhile," Near said in a serious tone. Ryuk's lips curved into a big smile.

"Okay, I promise," he said happily.

Then the bored shinigami spread out his black wings, and flew through the roof of the warehouse and into the sky, with his lips frozen in that smile.

"How long do you think he'll wait before dropping another Death Note into the world," Matsuda asked.

"Who knows," Near said, "those notebooks are deadly weapons that are a danger to the owner, and anyone around them."

"All we can do is be ready for the rebirth of Kira," said Mogi.

"Who ever falls victim to Ryuk's game… God help them," Aizawa said pitifully.


	2. Chapter 2 New Worlds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 2: New Worlds

As Ryuk flew higher and higher through the clouds he came across a spiraling vortex. It was then that Ryuk knew he was almost home. So he the shinigami soared through the vortex and landed on the gray, barren ground.

Ryuk had finally returned to the shinigami realm. It was a realm with no joy or ambitions. The place looked like a gray, lifeless desert. Dead trees, gray skies, gray sands, and animal skeletons made up the entire realm. At first Ryuk was saddened by the sight of his unchanged world, but he shrugged it off.

"Well," the shinigami said, "I guess I'll go see what the gang's up to."

So the shinigami shuffled over to a skeleton of a woolly mammoth. When Ryuk arrived he saw his two shinigami friends, Deridovely and Gukku, playing another gambling match.

"Well, well, well," Gukku said while adjusting his animal-like mask, "look whose back."

"Long time no see Ryuk," Deridovely said with a smile under the skull on his head.

"Been about four years," Ryuk replied.

"So the human who found your death note finally died," Gukku chuckled.

"Yup," Ryuk chuckled back holding up his second death note, "thanks to my little bailout."

"Now don't go dropping one of your notes into the human world again, or else the old man'll really get ticked," Deridovely warned.

"Oh what's that old fart gonna do," Ryuk shouted laughing.

"Yeah, and how's he gonna find out," Gukku replied.

"Well, suit yourself," Deridovely shrugged.

Then Ryuk fell back onto the mammoth's skull for a good long nap.

A few hours later, Ryuk awoke to see his still rotten world. As the shinigami stared off into the distance there was another shinigami completely dressed in jewelry coming his way. Ryuk knew it was Armonia, the old man's right-hand man.

"Wonder what he wants," Ryuk thought to himself.

When Armonia arrived, there was a smile on his face.

"Good news fellas," he announced, "the old man's letting us access new worlds."

"There are other worlds," Gukku asked puzzled.

"Oh yes, and they're all different from the world we've seen so far."

"Different how," Deridovely asked.

"In these worlds," Armonia answered, "the humans can do magic, and there are weird creatures that look like humans, but aren't."

"Hmph," Ryuk thought out loud, "sounds interesting."

"I'll open a portal to a new world right now," Armonia replied.

So then Armonia pulled out some blue dust from a sack he was carrying, and threw it at the ground. The ground went spiraling into a vortex, and walls built up around the newly formed portal, which made it look like a well. The three shinigami looked down into the well with great curiosity of the new world.

The first thing they saw was what looked like three human girls with fish tails instead of legs swimming underwater. They looked at the three girls with interest. Thanks to their shinigami eyes, Ryuk and the others could easily identify them. The girl with blue hair and a blue tail was Hanon, the girl with green hair and a green tail was Lina, and the girl with blonde hair in two long pigtails and a pink tail was Lucia.

"Hey hey," Gukku said, "they ain't too shabby."

"They're called mermaids in case you were wondering," Armonia replied.

"Mermaids eh," Ryuk said, "they seem interesting."

"Anyways, the old man has passed new laws on who or what the death notes will work on. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dozen more worlds to open, good-bye."

So Gukku and Deridovely went back to their game. However, Ryuk stared into the well with great curiosity. Then he pulled out the death note Light used with the rules Ryuk wrote himself.

"Wonder who a mermaid would kill," Ryuk asked himself.

So when no one was looking, Ryuk dropped the death note into the well with hopes that a mermaid would find it. And then he went back to the mammoth's skull for a nap; Ryuk decided to wait twelve hours before searching for the death note's new owner.


	3. Chapter 3: The Strange Notebook

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 3: The Strange Notebook

"Come on guys," Lina said, "let's go home."

"Yeah I'm starving," Hanon agreed.

"You guys go on ahead," said Lucia, "I'm going to swim for a little longer."

"Okay," Hanon replied, "just meet us back at the Pearl Piari when you're done."

"Alright," Lucia said as she waved good-bye to her friends.

Hanon and Lina leaped out of the water and took on their human forms, then walked home to the Pearl Piari hotel.

Lucia swam onward. The cool waves passed gently from her body. And the setting sun made the underwater world look sleepy and peaceful. When Lucia surfaced only her head was out of the water. She saw two humans strolling along the sidewalk up above. One was a tall, young man with orange-brown hair, spiky and short. The other was a frail teenage girl with brown hair down to her neck. Their names were Kaito and Mikaru.

"Oh Kaito," Mikaru smiled, "I'm so glad to have spent the day with you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kaito replied, "as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Then the young couple continued to walk, happily laughing along the way.

"Kaito," Lucia sighed mournfully, "you'll remember me one day won't you?"

Just then, something touched Lucia's back. It was a black notebook floating in the water. Lucia picked it up. She read the words "Death Note" on the cover.

"Weird name," Lucia thought to herself.

She opened the notebook and let the pages fly. They were all dry and blank.

"Well, I guess I could always use it for school," she thought, "speaking of which, I'd better head home." And so the young mermaid swam to shore and took on human form. Her hair shrunk to her neck, turned dirty blonde, got tied in red ribbons, and her eyes turned brown. Once Lucia successfully transformed, she quickly rushed home to the Pearl Piari.

As Lucia entered the hotel lobby she saw her friends sitting on a table nearby eating ramen.

"Hi Lucia," Hanon said with a smile.

"Hey Hanon, hey Lina," Lucia replied.

"There's more ramen in the kitchen," Lina said with noodles in her mouth.

"Ehh, I'm not hungry," Lucia yawned, "I think I'll go straight to bed."

"Suit yourself."

So Lucia went up to her room and locked the door. And then it hit her.

"Oh yeah," she thought, "I still have this notebook."

Lucia set the death note on her desk, and then sat down for a better look.

"Who wrote death note on the cover," Lucia wondered.

She opened the notebook and saw instructions that read:

How to use it:

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

The notebook will not take effect unless the victim's face is in mind while writing their name, therefore people with the same name won't be affected.

After writing the victim's name, the cause of death must be written within the next 40 seconds, after the cause of death is written, details of the death must be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds, if the cause of death isn't written or if the details aren't properly specified, the victim will simply die of a heart attack in 40 seconds.

"So if I write someone's name in here…they'll die," Lucia asked herself.

"That's hard to believe, isn't it," said a raspberry voice from behind her.

"Huh," Lucia said in shock.

She quickly stood up and turned around to see none other than Ryuk, and then she screamed.

"Who or what are you," Lucia shouted.

"I am Ryuk, a shinigami from another world, and the one who dropped that notebook," he replied.

"Lucia, Lucia," Nikora yelled while banging the door.

"Go on, answer it," said Ryuk.

Lucia opened her door to see Nikora, Hanon, and Lina.

"Lucia, what happened," Hanon asked, "you scared us half to death."

"I, I saw something scary," Lucia said frightened, "and it's still here!"

"Where," Nikora asked as she pushed Lucia aside rushing into the room.

Nikora cluelessly looked around and Ryuk just laughed.

"There's no one here but us," Nikora concluded.

"But, but, but," Lucia said pointing at Ryuk who tried to contain his laughter. Nikora touched Lucia's shoulder and said, "Look, maybe you're just tired; get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Hmmm, okay."

"Good, now we can all relax."

"Good night guys," Lucia said waving.

"Good night Lucia," said Hanon.

"And don't let the monsters get ya," Lina said shutting the door.

"Hey," Lucia shouted.

Lucia turned around to look at Ryuk. And when she finally conjured up some courage she asked, "Am I the only one who can see you?"

"For now yes," Ryuk answered.

"Is this your notebook?"

"It was until you picked it up."

"Do you, want it back?"

"I already have another one, but if you don't want it then you can give it to one of your friends and I'll erase all your memories of it."

"Can this really kill someone?"

"Oh yes!"

"Why did you give this to me!?"

"I didn't give it to you, I just dropped it in hopes that a mermaid like you would pick it up."

"So you know I'm a mermaid?"

"Yup."

"Well then," Lucia sighed in relief, "I guess I don't have to worry about turning into bubbles."

"Mermaids can turn into bubbles," asked Ryuk, "how interesting."

"Only if we reveal our identities but that's not important; why did you drop this thing in the first place?"

"Meh, I was bored."

"Pff, why am I not surprised," Lucia asked while changing into her pajamas.

"I guess guys are just predictable that way."

"No kidding," Lucia said.

She then stared out into the ocean.

"You'll me remember me, won't you Kaito," Lucia sighed with tears in her eyes.

Just then, the blue case on Lucia's desk opened and the orange pearl glowed and showed a little mermaid with long orange hair, and an orange tail.

"Seira," Lucia shouted as the mermaid disappeared.

"Who the heck was that," Ryuk asked in shock.

"I just remembered that I've got to get Seira's heart back," Lucia exclaimed.

"Whatever," Ryuk said shrugging.

"Well," Lucia yawned, "I'll worry about all this tomorrow, good night Ryuk."

"Good night," Ryuk replied with a smile.

And then Lucia went to bed and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Taki's Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 4: Taki's Warning

When Lucia woke up the next morning she saw Ryuk leaning on her door eating an apple. Realizing that it was pointless to try and make him leave, Lucia simply walked right through Ryuk and out the door for breakfast. With Ryuk following her close behind.

In the lobby Hanon was having a bowl of cereal, and Lina was eating cut up fruit.

"Hey guys," Lucia said with a smile.

"Good morning Lucia," the girls replied.

Lucia walked into the kitchen and took out the toaster and two pieces of bread.

"Hey Lucia," Lina asked popping her into the kitchen, "Do you know what happened to all our apples?"

"Didn't Nikora just buy some yesterday?"

"She did but I just checked the fridge and they were all gone."

"Hmm, that's weird," Lucia said knowing that Ryuk did it while the shinigami just laughed.

Just then, a blue penguin in a sailor suit waddled into the kitchen and said, "Lucia, Hanon, Lina, Madame Taki would like a word with you three."

"Hippo, can't it wait until after breakfast," Hanon moaned.

"No, she wants you now," the penguin said.

"Well," Lina sighed, "let's just hear what absurd fortune Taki has for us today."

So the three mermaids and the shinigami strolled over to Madame Taki's room.

When the girls entered the room, the door shut right away.

"Greetings mermaid princesses," Taki said, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it this time Taki," asked Hanon.

"I am here to warn you that a spirit of death will be following one of you."

Suddenly, chills ran down the girls' spines

"Heh heh heh, three guesses who," Ryuk whispered in Lucia's ear.

"Now," Taki continued, "this spirit will let the person it's following barrow its power, and use it to the person's will. But be warned, for using this power comes with a price. The spirit the person around until that person is done using the spirit's power, or until they die. And the spirit is only doing this for their own amusement."

"Whoa," Ryuk thought, "she read me like a book."

"What-what does this spirit look like," asked Lucia nervously.

"Only the person the spirit is following can see, and hear it," Madame Taki replied.

"Well then," Lina said coming to her senses, "if there's nothing left to discuss then we should be getting ready for school."

"Of course," Taki replied, "have a nice day."

"Will do," replied the girls.

Then they all rushed to get ready for school.

After Lucia brushed her teeth, she went to her room to put on her school uniform. Ryuk was lying on her bed.

"Hey Lucia," he said.

"What now Ryuk," Lucia asked annoyed.

"Well ya see, pretty much everything Taki said about me was true, which is good because it saves me the trouble of telling you myself."

"Oh great," Lucia moaned while pulling the death note out of her drawer, "so I'm stuck with you as long as I have this thing."

"Or until you die, which ever comes first."

"Ehhff," Lucia shivered.

"Hey if you don't want it, then give it to someone else."

"And have them get stalked by you, no way!"

"Then use it," said Ryuk said annoyed.

"I'm not gonna kill someone," Lucia yelped.

"You know you want to," Ryuk chuckled.

"Do not," Lucia shouted!

"Lucia, come on," Hanon shouted, "we're going to be late!"

"Coming," Lucia shouted back.

And so Lucia rushed out of the hotel then walked with her friends to school, pretending that she couldn't see a shinigami flying above her.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 5: The First Name

The three girls arrived to school with time to spare. There were already hundreds of other students gossiping in the school's courtyard.

"Oh great," Ryuk moaned, "we're at the place were some guy stands up and talks forever. How do you humans, err mermaids stand it, it's so boring."

Lucia ignored Ryuk.

"Hey Lucia," Ryuk asked, "are you listening to me? Lucia, Lucia, hellooo, anybody home?"

Lucia was staring at Kaito and Mikaru talking to each other causally.

There was a saddened expression on Lucia's face.

"Kaito," she thought.

"Eh," Ryuk said puzzled.

Then he heard Hanon and Lina whispering to each other, so Ryuk deiced to listen in.

"I can't believe Kaito still doesn't remember Lucia," Lina whispered.

"Me either," Hanon whispered back, "what's worse is that as long as that brat Mikaru paws at him, Lucia can't even get near the guy to help him remember."

Ryuk just smiled at this then shuffled over to Lucia and said,

"Awww, your boyfriend forgot all about you and found a new girl."

"Shut up," Lucia muttered under her breath.

Mikaru saw Lucia staring at her and Kaito. She gave Lucia a dirty look then said,

"Come on Kaito, it's almost time for class."

"Okay Mikaru," Kaito replied.

Then the young couple walked off together into school. Soon after, Hanon approached Lucia.

"Hey Lucia," she said, "we'd better head in too."

"Right," Lucia replied calmly.

As the girls walked into the school, the shinigami flying above them ducked his head down beside Lucia's.

"Hey Lucia," Ryuk said in a tempting tone, "ya know with that notebook you can make that girl disappear. You could make her fall off a cliff, get hit by a car, or just write her name and she'll die of a heart attack in less than a minute. Then you'll have Kaito all to yourself and no one will ever know you did it."

"I don't hate Mikaru enough to kill her," Lucia thought.

"Or…do I" she wondered.

When the three girls got to class, Kaito and Mikaru were sitting next to each other talking happily.

"Hey Mikaru," Kaito said, "I gotta use the bathroom, be right back."

"Okay," Mikaru said, "Hurry back!"

When Kaito left the classroom, Mikaru approached Lucia and asked,

"Het Lucia, can I talk to you in private?"

"Ummm, sure," Lucia said nervously.

Mikaru led Lucia to a corner in the classroom.

"Listen up you little tramp," Mikaru whispered firmly, "Kaito's mine, not yours, so quit stalking us, and trying to talk to him. Whatever you two had before is over. I love him, he loves me. So back off!"

Once Kaito reentered the classroom Mikaru walked back to him.

"Wow," Ryuk said, "now there's a spoiled little brat."

"For once we actually agree on something," Lucia whispered back.

As Lucia sat her desk, she noticed Mikaru blushing.

"Umm, Kaito," she said, "I don't really know how to say this but…well, I love you."

Lucia was stunned at this as she listened, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Wow Mikaru," Kaito said blushing, "I, I don't know what to say. I mean, maybe I love…you too."

Just then, Lucia's heart broke. It was too much for her to bear. Tears streamed down her eyes. Then she ran out of the classroom, pushing the math teacher out of the way. The lonely mermaid ran into the bathroom with her backpack still as she cried her heart out.

"This can't be happening to me," Lucia screamed.

"Kaito, how could you forget what happened between us," she shouted throwing her backpack against the wall.

When the backpack struck the wall, it opened and the death note flew out right in front of Lucia. Lucia stared at the lethal notebook.

"I don't have to kill Mikaru," Lucia said to herself.

Then she thought of all the horrible things Mikaru said to her.

"But I want to," she scowled.

So without a second thought Lucia grabbed her pen, opened the notebook, and wrote "Mikaru" so big that it took up half the page.

"So you finally used it," Ryuk said in the doorway.

"Yup," Lucia replied while quickly gathering her belongings, "I'd better hurry if I want to see her die!"

Lucia rushed back to her classroom. Class had already begun.

"Well, well," said the teacher, "look who decided to show up. I hope your little episode is over."

"It is," said Lucia, "sorry for all the trouble, it won't happen again."

"I hope not. Now please take your seat."

Then Lucia sat down desperately trying to keep a straight face. Mikaru had only ten seconds left to live. While the teacher was writing examples on the board, Mikaru screamed. There was a growing pain in her chest. She fell to the floor Kaito quickly rushed to her aid.

"I can't feel her pulse," he shouted.

"Quick," Lucia screamed, "someone call an ambulance!"

"Students," the teacher said quickly, "class is canceled, no homework!"

The students all gathered around Mikaru. Kaito held her in his arms with tears in his eyes.

"Oh no," Hanon thought, "a spirit of death really is following us!"

"And now the fun begins," Ryuk thought.

Lucia stood alone in a corner; head down, and with a smirk on her face.

"Well Mikaru," Lucia muttered to herself, "looks like Kaito's mine now!"


	6. Chapter 6: Aftershocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 6: Aftershocks

When the ambulance arrived Mikaru was placed on a gurney, and then was rushed back to the hospital. Due to the shock of this tragic event, school got canceled. Teachers did everything they could to keep Mikaru's death a secret from the other students. Meanwhile, the students were happily leaving the school, feeling more than ready for a day off.

As Lucia walked beside her friends she clutched the death note in her arm.

"I can't believe Mikaru just collapsed like that," Lina said in shock.

"Me neither," Hanon replied, "I knew she got sick a lot but not like that."

"I hope she's okay," Lucia pretended to say worried while Ryuk just giggled.

Just then, Lucia spotted Kaito walking by himself.

"Well Lucia," Hanon whispered, "now's your chance to get close to Kaito."

"Yeah and there'll be plenty more chances now that Mikaru's llleei," Lina whispered while pretending to cut her throat.

"Well, I guess he does need some company," Lucia replied, "alright I'll go talk to him."

"Good luck," Hanon said nudging Lucia with a wink.

Lucia slowly approached Kaito from behind then nervously tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Kaito," she said warmly.

"Oh, hey Lucia," Kaito replied in slight depression.

"I'm sorry about Mikaru."

"Yeah, me too."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Hmph," Kaito said with a smile, "thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to tell Rihito about Mikaru."

Then a smile sprung onto Lucia's face as she suggested, "Hey, why don't I go with you. I could help break in the bad news."

"Alright, let's go together," Kaito said cheered up a little.

So the young couple happily walked together. However, despite Lucia's smile there was still sadness in her heart. For even though Mikaru was dead, Kaito still had no memory of his precious mermaid. Even so, Lucia still savored this moment with her beloved one. Little did she know that Kaito has tried, and wants to remember her.

Kaito and Lucia eventually arrived to Rihito's mansion. Kaito used his key to unlock the front gate. When they approached the door, Lucia rang the bell. Minutes later a man with short gray hair and gray, blood-shot eyes opened the door. This man was Rihito.

"Why Lucia, Kaito," Rihito said trying to hold back his tears, "what a surprise."

"Rihito," Kaito said, "I guess you heard about Mikaru."

"Uh-huh, I just got a call from the hospital, she's gone."

Lucia had a saddened look on her face.

"Oh no," she thought to herself, "because of my selfishness I killed Rihito's little sister, now he's all alone."

"This is the price one must pay for using the death note," Ryuk said, "bringing pain and suffering to those close to the people you killed."

"Perhaps it'd be better if we talked inside," said Rihito.

"Yeah," Kaito replied.

So Rihito showed Lucia and Kaito into the living room.

"How bout I make us some tea," Lucia suggested.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Lucia," Rihito said.

"It's no trouble, besides delicious tea heals broken hearts, you said so yourself."

"Very well then, the herbs are in the cabinet next to the fridge, and the cups are above the sink."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Lucia replied.

She set her book bag and the death note on a fluffy chair nearby then headed for the kitchen. While Lucia finished preparing the tea, Ryuk opened the fridge and reached for a bag full of apples.

"No," Lucia scolded while slapping the shinigami's wrist.

Ryuk scowled, but then he smiled.

"Say Lucia," Ryuk asked, "how come you don't care too much if we talk in public?"

"Well, because no one but me can hear you," Lucia replied quietly.

"I wouldn't say that anymore."

"Why," Lucia asked nervously.

"See the thing is if Kaito, Rihito, or anyone else touches the notebook they'll see me too. This is likely to happen with how you foolishly left it out in the open."

"What," Lucia yelped while Ryuk chuckled.

So Lucia quickly grabbed the three cups of tea on the tray, and hurried back to the living room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.

"No worries," Kaito replied, "Rihito and I just finished talking."

Lucia passed Kaito and Rihito their cups. Then she sat down on a chair with the death note on her lap. Seeing depressed expressions still on the boys' faces, Lucia assumed that neither Kaito nor Rihito touched the notebook. The three of them began drinking their tea.

"Delicious," Rihito said with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks Lucia," said Kaito.

"Oh it's no problem," Lucia replied with a blush, "besides, it's the least I can do with what happened to Mikaru and all."

"Don't worry about that Lucia, "Rihito said, "Mikaru died of a heart attack, it's not like you had anything to do with it."

"Heh, wanna bet," Ryuk shouted.

Then the trio grew silent and finished their tea. Rihito then checked his watch.

"Shit," he exclaimed, "I'm late for rehearsal."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Lucia, "Is it because of us?"

"No, no it's my fault," Rihito said while getting his coat off the rack.

"Well, alright," Kaito said, "I guess me and Lucia better get going."

"You probably should," Rihito replied, "sorry to rush you two out."

"Oh it's okay," Lucia said, "we understand."

So then the group headed out of the house and Rihito leaped into his red sports car.

"Thank you both for coming," Rihito said gratefully.

"Of course," Kaito said smiling.

"Well, I'm off."

As Rihito drove off, Lucia and Kaito waved goodbye from outside the front gate. Then the two began their journey home.

"Hey Lucia," Kaito asked nervously.

"Yeah," Lucia said curiously.

"Would you like to come over to my house and talk?"

"Talk, about what?"

"Well, about my past. Maybe remembering who I am will get my mind off of Mikaru."

"Oh Kaito, I'd love to."

"Great, so shall we be going," Kaito asked.

"We shall," Lucia replied.

"Hmm," Ryuk said intrigued, "This is an interesting turn of events."

So then the young couple strolled over to Kaito's house, with Ryuk still hovering over them.

**Whew! That took awhile to type. I would like to thank Misha12 and Ramenwriter15 for reading and reviewing my story thus far. I also thank anyone else that's read it without my knowing of it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for it may be awhile before I update again. **


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

**Wammyman: Dearest readers, I apologize for the long delay. My past two weekends were filled with family affairs and I've had my hands full with the educational system. But here it is at last. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Discovery

When Lucia and Kaito entered the house they threw their stuff by the glass door wall. Then they sat down on the nearby couch and began to talk. Lucia told Kaito everything about the year they spent together. She told him about all his surfing contests, the birthday party he almost threw her, the time he caught her falling off a ride at an amusement park, even the time she got lost in town and hung out with another boy. Pretty much everything that wasn't about Lucia being a mermaid or Kaito being a member of the Panthalassa clan.

Kaito slowly digested Lucia's information.

"Wow," Kaito said amazed, "with you around I sure did have my hands full."

"Hey," Lucia pouted while Ryuk chuckled.

"But still, it all sounded like fun."

"So, is it all coming back now?"

"Just bits and pieces right now."

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing," Lucia replied staring out into the sunset.

"Yeah, that's true," Kaito said shrugging.

"I think I'd better head home now."

"Alright, but hey," Kaito suggested as Lucia grabbed her things, "how about tomorrow you watch me surf and you make me a bento like the good old days."

"Sure, I'd like that," Lucia replied.

As Lucia was heading out the door Kaito noticed the death note on his floor.

"Oh Lucia, you dropped your notebook," Kaito said reaching for it.

Just then, Lucia froze and panicked at the thought of her beloved one seeing Ryuk as clear as day.

"No Kaito wait," Lucia shouted.

But it was too late; Kaito was already holding the death note. He roared as his life flashed before his eyes and as his lost memories flew back into his mind.

"Lucia," Kaito said in realization, "I remember now, everything now."

"Really," Lucia shrieked with a big smile on her face.

"Aww, don't cha just love happy endings," Ryuk said above Kaito's head.

Kaito turned around and nearly jumped at the sight of Ryuk.

"Ahh," Kaito screamed while falling to the floor, "who are you?"

"I am Ryuk, a shinigami from another world," he said inches away from Kaito's face. And then a speck of light appeared on Kaito's forehead.

"Well wherever you're from you're going back," Kaito shouted as a blinding light shot out toward Ryuk. After the light faded, Kaito stood up and was shocked at the sight of Ryuk unharmed.

"Pha, ha ha ha haa," Ryuk laughed, "was that actually supposed to hurt me or something? Man I've seen some pussies in my time, but you take the cake."

Kaito scowled.

"Why are you her," he asked in a firm voice.

"Hey, I'm just following your little mermaid around while she uses that notebook you're holding."

"What this," Kaito asked looking at the unusual notebook.

"It's not your average note book, but even I didn't know it could cure amnesia."

Lucia finally unfroze herself and rushed over to Kaito.

"Kaito," she shouted from behind, "this isn't what it looks like!"

Then Kaito opened the death note and saw 'Mikaru' written in big letters. He turned around and looked at Lucia in the eye.

"Lucia," he asked in an angered tone, "did you kill Mikaru?"

"Well, I, I," Lucia failed to answer saddened.

"Did you kill her or not!?"

"Yes, I did, but I'm really sorry."

"Lucia, why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't want you to leave me, I thought that you'd forgotten about me forever."

"Lucia," Kaito sighed while turning away.

"Kaito," Lucia said trying to hold in her tears.

"Umm, I hate to put a damper on things," Ryuk said, "but Kaito, if you let go of that notebook you'll lose your memories again. If you want to keep them then you'll have to kill Lucia."

"Shut up," Lucia snapped at the shinigami, "Kaito would never stoop that low."

But Kaito just stared at the death note.

"Kaito I know you wouldn't kill me right," Lucia said calmly.

Kaito just kept staring at the notebook.

"Kaito," Lucia squealed, "Kaito, Kaito, Kaito!"

**Wammyman: Although it was short I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thank you for reading my story. I also thank Misha 12 for pointing out a grammatical error that I hopefully fixed by now. Please support Misha 12's stories as well for she is a talented writer. Also be patient, for only God knows when I'll update again. **


	8. Chapter 8: To be Rid of a Shinigami

**Wammyman: I apologize for the delay. Hopefully this chapter will be more satisfying than the last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 8: To be Rid of a Shinigami

"All you have to do is write her name in the notebook and she'll die. So what's it gonna be lover boy," Ryuk asked in a tempting way.

"I don't know," Kaito answered in a trance.

"Nooo," Lucia screamed while charging for the note book. By the time Kaito glanced behind him, it was too late. Lucia had already tackled him down to the hard wooden floor and pried the death note out of the boy's hands. And just like that, Kaito's memories were gone.

Kaito stared at Lucia in confusion. Lucia stared back, frozen in shock with her death note in her hands and Ryuk standing behind her.

"Uh Lucia," Kaito said, "you're a bit close to me don't cha think."

"Oh yeah right, sorry," Lucia said blushing in relief. So the two of them got up and dusted themselves off. Then Kaito saw Ryuk smiling at him. Kaito nearly screamed and jumped out of his pants.

"Ahhhh, M-M-M-Monster," Kaito screamed and stuttered while pointing to the shinigami. Lucia then turned around.

"What," she shrugged playing dumb, "I don't see anything."

"But it's right there," Kaito shrieked while pointing behind Lucia.

"Are you coming down with something," Lucia asked feeling Kaito's forehead.

"I guess I am."

"How about you go to bed and rest tomorrow. You can go surfing some other time," Lucia suggested escorting Kaito to his room.

"Good idea," Kaito replied nervously.

"Alright then, good night Kaito," Lucia said outside of Kaito's bedroom door.

"Night Lucia," Kaito said closing it.

So Kaito went off to bed while Lucia left the house with Ryuk giggling behind her. While walking down the street Lucia looked around to make sure no one was nearby. Only houses and lit street lights surrounded her.

"Ryuk you idiot," Lucia shouted while walking, "how could you let Kaito see you!?"

"Hey lady I warned ya," Ryuk shrugged, "it's not my fault you let Kaito touch the death note."

"And to think, he finally remembered me," Lucia sighed holding the accursed notebook in her hands, "oh well."

"Two days later and someone else can already see me. What a shame, Light was more careful about these things."

"Who's Light?"

"The last human who used that very notebook you're holding."

"So I'm not the first person who used this," Lucia asked inspecting the notebook.

"No. And Lucia," Ryuk said, "I'd hate to end such an interesting conversation, but we're home." Lucia looked up to see the Pearl Piari in the night sky. Before entering, Lucia stashed the death note into her book bag so Ryuk wouldn't make any more appearances.

When Lucia entered the Pearl Piari, she saw Hanon and Lina dressed in white robes. Hanon was holding a jar of sand, and Lina held a bag of white candles and a lighter.

"Ah Lucia, you're here," Hanon exclaimed.

"What's with the get up," Lucia asked with a confused look.

"Well because of that little incident at school today Hanon thinks there really is a spirit of death upon us, and she wants to talk to it," Lina replied embarrassed.

"Shush," Hanon hushed, "the spirit may be listening."

"Why would you want to talk to it," Lucia asked still confused.

"So we can give it what it wants and so that it'll leave us alone," Hanon replied raising an index finger.

"Well Lucia," Lina said, "Now you're here we can begin this ritual Hanon looked up online."

"Hurry up and put this on," Hanon ordered while handing Lucia another white robe. Then Lucia went to the bathroom to change.

After Lucia slipped her robe over her clothes she returned to the now darkened lobby. There was a circle of sand with a star like design on the carpet. Lit candles surrounded the design, and there was a bright red apple in the middle. Hanon and Lina were on their knees across from each other.

"Come Lucia, sit down," Hanon calmly said pointing at Lucia's spot.

"O-Kay," Lucia said kneeling at her spot, "hey, what's the apple for?"

"Hanon bought it for an offering because she thinks the spirit ate all our other apples last night," Lina answered.

"Be quiet both of you," Hanon demanded. During the preparations for the ritual, Ryuk was used every bit of strength he had to not eat the apple until the time was right.

"Now," Hanon announced, "let's begin the ritual. Everyone raise your hands and wave them." So the three girls did this.

"Ohhh spiiiriiit," Hanon chanted, "please except our offering of unity." And then a big smile grew on Ryuk's face.

"Don't mind if I do," Ryuk replied with a twinkle in his eye. So then the shinigami shuffled over to the apple, picked it up, then bit into it. Suddenly, Hippo sprang out of nowhere and started splashing the apple with water from inside a rattle he was holding.

"The light of seas repels you, the light of the seas repels you, the light of the seas repels," Hippo shouted rapidly.

Ryuk just ignored Hippo and continued devouring the apple. Then Hanon grabbed Hippo.

"Quiet you stupid bird," she shouted, "we finally got the spirit's attention!"

Once Hippo was under control the girls waved their hands again.

"Spiiiriiit," Hanon chanted again, "In exchange for our offering, tell us who you are fooollooowiing."

"Oh no," Lucia thought, "Ryuk's sure to rat me out!" Ryuk zoomed in on a particular character in the room and kept a big smile.

"Heh, this outta be good," he chuckled. Ryuk then picked up a candle, blew it out, then threw it at Hippo, but not hard enough to hit him on the head.

"Hippo," Lucia falsely exclaimed, "you're the one the spirit's following."

"No," Hippo panicked, "this has to be some kinda set up!"

Then Hanon put her hand on Hippo's bill.

"Hush," she said, "we have to see what the spirit wants from you." Hippo was just frozen in shock.

"So can we leave now," Lina complained.

"Yes," Hanon replied, "Thank you for your services."

"Well," Lucia yawned, "I'm going to bed, night guys."

"Night Lucia," said her best friends. As Lucia headed up to her room Ryuk strolled right behind her.

"Hey Lucia," Ryuk chuckled, "did you see the look on that penguin's face, priceless!" Lucia ignored Ryuk.

"Lucia," Ryuk asked, "are you listening to me?" Lucia kept walking.

"Luciaa," Ryuk sang, "I know you can hear me."

Once Lucia closed her door, she turned to Ryuk with an angry expression.

"Okay, start talking," Lucia demanded with her arms crossed.

"About what," Ryuk asked confused.

"About Light, about the death note, shinigami, everything!"

"Everything?"

"Well, how about just Light and the death note for now."

"I told you that I only dropped the death note into your world for amusement, but Light's a totally different story."

"Then tell me his story," Lucia pleaded. Ryuk carefully thought it over and realized that telling Light's story could make things more interesting.

"Alright, I'll tell you," he nodded.

"Thank you," Lucia praised while taking off her robe and jumping onto her bed.

"But you'd better listen up," Ryuk raised his index finger, "because there's nothing I hate more than explaining something twice." So Ryuk began his story while Lucia listened with great interest.


	9. Chapter 9: The Story of Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 9: The Story of Light

Lucia listened to every word that came out of Ryuk's mouth. Ryuk told Lucia nearly everything about Light. He talked about Light's desire to rid the world of evil. He talked about Light confronting the detective L. How Misa become Light's loyal ally. About how by tricking another shinigami named Rem, L was killed. Then Ryuk spoke of Light taking L's place and leading the Japanese task force. When Light recruited Mikami and Takada, and how Near and Mellow took L's place. Then how Light killed both Mellow and Takada. And eventually, the time Near cornered Light, and Light dying. The only thing the shinigami didn't say was that he killed Light.

Lucia stared blankly into Ryuk's eyes. She wondered if what he said was even true. But who could blame her? After all, what Ryuk said about the death note was true, but he told it to her at the last possible minute. For all she knew Ryuk could have just lied for a laugh.

Lucia opened the notebook in the moonlight and saw mostly blank pages.

"If someone else used this, then why are the pages blank," she asked.

"When it touched the surface of your world, all the prewritten names were erased and the torn pages grew back," Ryuk answered.

"It's amazing how one man found a way to use this thing for good, and outsmarted an entire police force."

"I always liked how he got out of tight jams without the shinigami eyes."

"Well giving up half of your lifespan is a risky deal that I don't plan to make."

"Suit yourself," the shinigami replied.

"What was that name Light was given again," Lucia asked.

"Kira," answered Ryuk slightly annoyed.

"So I guess I'm the new Kira."

"Yes, and Kaito would've been the new L, had you not gotten the death note out of his hands."

"Yeah," Lucia replied while closing the notebook, "and since he's not holding it, he won't remember what happened today right?"

"Yes," Ryuk answered, "but he can still see me."

"Crap! Well, I guess I'll have to worry about that later."

"So what are you gonna do with the death note?"

Upon hearing this, courage beamed into Lucia, and a devious smile rolled onto her face.

"I'm going to follow in Light's footsteps, but I'm not just going to rid this world of evil. I'll also destroy anyone who threatens true love, and bring everlasting peace to both land and sea," Lucia declared holding the death note in the air. Then the foolish mermaid rushed to her desk, turned on her light, and opened the notebook.

"One by one my enemies will fall," Lucia thought out loud grabbing a pen, "watch out Mikeru, here comes Kira!" Ryuk just leaned back to relax and thought, "Wow, this chick just might be crazier than Light. Mermaids, they're very interesting."


	10. Chapter 10: Falling Enemies

**Warning: This is an unbelievably long chapter. Reading it may require a lot of time and patience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 10: Falling Enemies

It was three o'clock in the morning when Lucia finally fell asleep. Everything was set for tomorrow. She wrote out her enemies deaths as specifically as she could and made sure the deaths wouldn't lead back to her. Ryuk could barely hold back his laughter, and he used all of his willpower to stay away from the death note. After all, the deaths would be amusing if they were a surprise.

The next day, Sunday, Lucia awakened to a welcoming sunrise. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday. So Lucia quickly threw on her pajamas and rushed downstairs to the lobby. Today was an important day. Not just because it was her only day of the week off, or because she made plans with Hanon and Lina the other day, but because their enemies were about to die.

In the lobby, Hanon and Lina were having cereal for breakfast.

"Hey Hanon, Lina," Lucia greeted.

"Hello Lucia," Lina replied. Then Hanon scurried over to Lucia and nudged her.

"So," she asked, "how'd things go with Kaito?"

"Fine."

"Does he remember you yet?"

"More or less."

"Oh, too bad," Hanon sighed.

"Yeah," agreed Lucia.

"Heh heh heh hee," Ryuk chuckled, "if they only knew."

"So, are we still going to that new karaoke joint," Lina asked to break the tension.

"You bet," Hanon replied, "come on, let's get ready."

Once she was done getting dressed, Lucia grabbed a bagel for the road then walked out of the Pearl Piari with her two best friends. Hanon and Lina were excited to sing for fun for once, while Lucia was excited to see the death note in action.

About ten minutes later, the girls reached downtown. The city was packed with all sorts of people walking, talking, shopping, and occasionally kissing.

"Hey Hanon," Lina asked, "do you know what the spirit wanted with Hippo?"

"I think it wanted that moldy caramel apple Hippo kept under his bed," Hanon answered. Lina raised an eyebrow, "What kind of spirit is obsessed with apples?"

"Well they are juicy fruits," said Lucia. Then the girls broke out in laughter.

"So what'd you do with that caramel apple," Lina asked coming back to her senses.

"We burned it for the spirit to eat," Hanon replied.

"Pheh," Ryuk snarled above Lucia, "that's just some b.s. you merfolk probably made up, none of it really works."

Meanwhile, back in a dark ally, an evil force was lurking. It was a vampire like creature with black hair in a ponytail. The creature wore a white shirt that revealed some of its chest. The very gender of the creature was still unclear. However one thing was clear, it had a radar with three blinking dots.

"Perfect," the creature said, "the radar locked onto the pearls energy signature. Now I know where the mermaid princess' are. Better catch 'em quick!"

So the strange creature shuffled out of the alley. It walked on the opposite side of the street from Lucia and her friends. At the next crossway, it would cross the street and a make a jump on the girls. After countless failures it was desperate to capture the mermaid princess', no matter the cost.

As the vampire walked past a nearby bank, a masked man ran out and put the creature in a headlock. Two police officers followed the man and pointed guns at him. But the man pointed his own gun at the creature's head.

"Back off or it's light's out for this wimp," shouted the man. The officers just stood there, frozen in confusion. How were they going to arrest this man and save an innocent life? The scene caught the attention of many civilians, including Lucia and her friends.

"Isn't that Lady Bat," Lina asked surprised.

"It is," Hanon exclaimed, "how'd she err he err umm it, get taken hostage?" Lady Bat was furious.

"Look punk," it shouted, "I didn't come all the way down to this dump just to keep you out of jail, so let me go!"

"Shut up," screamed the man.

"No!"

The creature desperately struggled to free itself. But the man kept his grip. The police wondered if they should try to shoot the man, but were too worried about hurting Lady Bat. In all the commotion, the man accidently fired his rifle. Blood gushed out of Lady Bat's head.

Lucia smirked.

"Perfect," she thought. It all went the way Lucia wrote it out. "Lady Bat goes into the city searching for the mermaid princess', gets taken hostage by a robber, then gets shot and killed trying to escape." Then Ryuk ducked down to Lucia's ear.

"ohhh, you're good," he said. The man dropped the body and ran away. By glancing at the body, the police knew that the hostage was dead. So they just ran after the man.

After all this chaos, Lucia had to think of something to avoid suspicion. Luckily she did.

"Ahhh," she screamed, "the spirit of death is still following us!"

"Ohh spiiiriit," Hanon chanted waving her hands in the air.

"Not that again," Lina protested while pulling Hanon's arms down.

"Fine," Hanon pouted.

"Hey, isn't that the karaoke place over there," Lucia pointed to the corner.

"Oh yeah," Hanon exclaimed, "come on guys let's go!"

So the three girls hurried over to the karaoke studio. The studio looked like an ancient Japanese temple. There was a sign near the top of the temple that read "Lang Fan." Lucia and the others stared at the temple in awe. They couldn't wait to get in.

Once inside, the girls went to the front desk to a room. The lady gave the girls a key to room 5A and a map to help them find their way.

"Hey Lucia, we're gonna get some snacks. Could you get our room ready," Hanon asked.

"Sure," answered Lucia. And with the key and an extra map Lucia got from the counter, the girls split up.

While Lucia followed the map down the hall, Ryuk looked around to make sure no one was nearby.

"Hey Lucia," he asked.

"What," Lucia replied.

"Was the person you killed just now a man or a woman? I couldn't tell."

"Heck if I know."

"Really? Oh well, it was still fun to watch it die."

"Lady Bat is dead, and that's all that matters."

"Whatever."

Lucia later found her room. She unlocked the door and entered. Everything was already plugged in where it needed to be. This was a relief for Lucia, for she was a bit technically challenged. So she just relaxed on a nearby sofa, and waited for her friends.

Moments later, Hanon and Lina came into the room. They brought some sodas and potato chips.

"About time you guys showed up," Lucia complained.

"Sorry," said Lina, "but the service here sucks."

"Well, now that we're all here let's start singing," Hanon declared. Hanon and Lina put the food on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then all three girls got up on the stage. Meanwhile Ryuk laid back on the couch to watch the show. On the stage, Hanon made a suggestion, "Hey, let's try sing in our idol forms."

"Yeah," agreed Lucia, "It'll be great practice for battle."

So the three girls transformed into their idol forms.

"Pink pearl voice," said Lucia.

"Aquamarine pearl voice," said Hanon.

"Green pearl voice," said Lina.

"Wow," Ryuk thought out loud, "mermaids can take on human form and instantly dress up like pop divas, how interesting." Then they sang Piece of Love:

"Itsuka, konn hi ga kur to yokan shita..? Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo… Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru…? Keredo nugisutete yukeru sore wa… Unmei no piece of love meguriaeta piece of heart, love shower pitch."

Little did the young mermaids know that a security camera was watching them. Up in the maintenance, a woman was spying on them. The woman was dressed in formal Japanese clothing, and had purple hair. She also had butterfly wings sticking out of her back. Her name was Lanhua. And see saw the three girls on the monitor.

"Finally," Lanhua said, "I've got the mermaid princess' right where I want them. Now to capture them."

However, when Lanhua was about to do it, she noticed that the lights were flickering.

"Crap," she exclaimed, "their singing's making the controls malfunction!" But she couldn't give up. Not when she had her enemies right under her nose. So Lanhua pushed the big red button. Instead of capturing the mermaid princess' like it was supposed to, the button electrocuted Lanhua and then the controls exploded, causing the entire studio to catch on fire. With her last breath Lanhua muttered, "Mikeru, I have failed you." And then she died.

Alarms went off throughout the entire studio. Lucia practically jumped in shock.

"What's happening," cried Hanon.

"There's a fire. Lucia, Hanon let's get out of here quick," suggested Lina. Still in their idol forms, the girls rushed out of the building. Everyone else inside was in a massive panic. The fire was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Luckily, everyone made it out okay. The fire department arrived moments later to get the situation under control. While outside, Lucia saw a studio brochure with Lanhua's picture on the front laying on the ground.

"Guys," she said revealing the brochure to the others, "I think the spirit's struck again."

"No way," shouted Lina, "twice in one day, there's just no way!"

"Way," replied Lucia. In the back of Lucia's mind, she remembered what she wrote last night. "Lanhua gets electrocuted and dies."

"How amusing," Ryuk said, "Light didn't kill too many people through these methods."

"Maybe we should go home," suggested Lina.

"Yeah," replied both Lucia and Hanon. So the girls headed back to the Pearl Piari, maintaining their idol forms.

Meanwhile, down at a department store, a strange girl walked out with her hands full of bags filled with clothes. The girl wore a tinker bell like dress, had short green hair, light pink eyes, and fairy wings. She was known by the mermaid princess' as Alala.

"Ooo," Alala shrieked, "I can't wait to try these on!" Inside the store, people were lying on the ground groaning in pain from Alala's song. Leaving everything inside up for grabs.

Just then, Alala saw the three mermaids right across the street.

"Ah ha," she exclaimed, "I've got you now mermaid princess'!" Then the crazed fairy ran into the road.

"Oh no," cried Hanon.

"Get ready," said Lina. The singers were ready to battle, when suddenly a loud horn went off. It came from a large semi-truck, beeping Alala to get out of the way. Alala screamed, frozen in shock. The driver tried to stop, but it was too late. Alala was hit, and blood splattered all over the road. It was safe to assume that the crazed fairy was dead. All but Lucia were in total shock.

"What do want from us you damn spirit," screamed Hanon to the heavens.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Lucia in a pretend panic. So the girls ran off after quickly changing back into their human forms. The driver leaped out of his truck, saw the blood, looked around for witness', and then drove off in panic. As the girls ran, Lucia had an evil smirk on her face.

"Too easy," she thought. For Alala was hit by a speeding truck just as Lucia wrote in her death note.

The girls kept running. They could see their beloved home in the horizon. All except Lucia hoped to just wait out the rest of the day at the Pearl Piari. While Lucia awaited the deaths of her last remaining enemies. These enemies were known to the mermaids as the Black Beauty Sisters.

The eldest sister was named Sheshe, and the youngest was Mimi. Sheshe had red hair and blue eyes, while Mimi had blue hair and red eyes. Little did the mermaids know that the sisters were tailing them with the device Lady Bat used before. However, it was also unknown to the sisters that a shinigami was flying above the mermaids. And out of feeling followed, Ryuk glanced behind him to see Sheshe and Mimi stalking him and the girls.

Thinking it would add to his amusement, Ryuk decided to warn Lucia.

"Hey Lucia," he asked, "aren't those some more of your enemies behind us?" Lucia, still running, looked back to see that the shinigami was right.

"Hanon, Lina," Lucia said gasping for breath, "I think someone's following us!" The mermaids stopped to catch their breath, and looked down the road to see the Black Beauty Sisters in human-like forms.

"It's them," exclaimed Lucia, "we have to fight back!"

"But what about the spirit," Hanon asked still a little out of breath.

"Then there'll be two less demons to worry about," Lina replied.

"Sister Sheshe," Mimi cried, "they're on to us!"

"Then we'd better catch 'em fast," Sheshe replied. So the sisters pulled out metal nets from their back pockets, and pushed a button to extend them out. Meanwhile, Lucia, Hanon, and Lina transformed into their idol forms.

"Pink pearl voice," said Lucia.

"Aquamarine pearl voice," said Hanon.

"Green pearl voice," said Lina. Before the Black Beauty Sisters could catch them, the mermaid princess' began to sing Mother's Symphony:

"Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu subete no inochi yo kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase! Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide Midori no kaze to aoi mizu no oto itsumademo mamoritai kara! Love shower pitch! How about an encore?" Throughout the song, the sisters were covering their ears while screaming in pain. After the finale, Sheshe and Mimi fell to the ground and didn't move. The girls then ran to their enemies and felt their necks.

"No pulse," exclaimed Lina.

"Oh my God they're dead," cried Hanon.

"Hanon, Lina, let's go home and ask Taki how to get rid of the spirit," suggested Lucia.

"Good idea," agreed Lina.

So the girls turned back and scurried home.

"Sheshe and Mimi died from strokes after losing to us," Lucia thought, "just as I wrote."

"You're getting pretty good at this," Ryuk said, "and the best part is that these idiots don't even have a clue that you did it, ha ha!" Lucia couldn't help but smile on the way inside the Pearl Piari. For Ryuk was right, she ingeniously killed all of her enemies in one day, and everyone was too paranoid to even suspect her. By the time the girls settled in, Lucia realized that she had grown into a magnificent kira.

**Wammyman: If thought reading this tediously long chapter was a pain, imagine it was like writing it. I thank all of my loyal readers for staying with my story thus far. MMPPP song lyrics were provided by: ****.**


	11. Chapter 11: Plan of Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Mermaid Melody**

Chapter 11: Plan of Attack

When the girls entered the lobby, Hippo was there to greet them.

"Hello girls," he said, "how was your day?"

"The spirit killed all of Mikeru's followers," Hanon cried.

"What, but I thought we got rid of it last night!"

"Well apparently not," snarled Lina.

"Oh, why doesn't it just leave us alone," Lucia asked with great concern.

"And why did it kill all of our enemies," Lina placed her index finger on her chin.

"You seem to forget," said Madame Taki entering, "the spirit only lent its power to one of you. That person used the power given to them to kill your enemies."

"I wonder who has that power," Hippo pondered in thought.

"Don't play dumb Hippo," Hanon snarled, "we all know you have it!"

"Do not," Hippo protested.

"The spirit threw the candle at you. What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what, screw all of you!"

And with that, Hippo left the lobby in a huff.

"You know, this may not be a bad thing," declared Taki.

"What do you mean," asked Lina.

"Today we've discovered that the power of death can be used for good."

"That's true."

"It might be best to hang on to it for awhile."

"Yeah," Lucia replied, "at least until Mikeru's gone anyways."

"I agree," stated Hanon, "if a spirit is kind enough to give us its power, then we might as well use it."

"Let's use it to finish off Mikeru," suggested Lina with a smile.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I've summoned the other mermaid princess'," declared Taki, "they should be here any minute."

"You guys go on and meet up with them," said Lucia, "I'll go get Seira's pearl."

"Will do," said both Hanon and Lina.

And with that, Lucia ran up to her room while Hanon and Lina ran outside to the beach.

"I'm impressed," said Ryuk while following Lucia, "most people stay afraid of the death note, but you guys just embraced it."

"That's because it's a blessing in disguise," Lucia replied opening her door. In her room, Lucia grabbed the death note from her drawer, along with the blue case containing Seira's pearl.

"What's so special about that," Ryuk asked. Lucia opened the case and revealed an orange pearl.

"This," she said, "is one of seven pearls owned by a mermaid princess. They are the very source of our power."

"And this power is activated by turning the pearls into microphones and then singing?"

"Yep."

"How interesting."

"I need you to hang onto this one for awhile."

"What for," the shinigami asked puzzled.

"Well," Lucia replied, "my plan is this. We'll go with the other mermaid princess' to battle Mikeru. This pearl belongs to an unborn mermaid princess that Mikeru captured, and I don't want him to get it. If Mikeru captures us, I want you to use your death note to kill him."

"What's in it for me," Ryuk crossed his arms.

"I'll bake you a delicious apple pie when this is over."

"Apples can be made into pies," the shinigami asked all wide eyed with his mouth watering.

"Uh-huh," answered Lucia with a warm grin. Ryuk pondered upon this offer, and then a big smile rolled onto his face.

"All right," he said, "I'll protect the pearl, and if any of you get captured by this Mikeru, I'll save you, but only for the pie!" Lucia was so happy she almost hugged the shinigami, but didn't. He was too creepy looking.

"Oh thank you Ryuk," Lucia handed the case over, "none of this would be possible without you."

"Of course," Ryuk tucked the case into his pocket, "I'm just glad to help." And so Lucia tucked her death note under her shirt, and hurried down to the beach, with Ryuk flying right behind her.


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 12: Betrayal

When Lucia arrived to the beach the other mermaid princesses were already there. Thanks to Ryuk's shinigami eyes he could easily identify the three new girls that arrived. The purple haired girl was named Karen, the yellow haired girl was Coco, and the dark-blue haired girl was known as Noel. All three girls had eyes that flawlessly complemented their long, flowing hair. Ryuk felt a little nervous being around so many women, for it was in his male nature.

"So why did you guys call us over," Karen asked all crabby.

"You're here because we're going to challenge Mikeru to one final battle," Lucia answered.

"But what about his minions," asked Noel.

"All dead," Hanon replied, "because a spirit of death is by our side."

"Spirit of death," Coco gasped, "that's a frightening thing to think about."

"Well, against Mikeru we're gonna need all the help we can get," said Karen.

"Guess you're right," Coco put her index finger on her chin.

Suddenly, a vortex surrounded the girls.

"Get ready," cried Lina. Then the girls got transported into Mikeru's world. The world looked like a bright sky covered in clouds, flying fish, and giant DNA spirals. There was also a brown, ancient looking tower in the horizon.

"Hmm," Ryuk thought, "compared to my world this place doesn't seem half-bad." Just then, a figure shot out from the tower and appeared before the mermaids. The figure had long green hair, four white wings, and wore a white robe.

"Mikeru," exclaimed Hanon.

"At long last," said Mikeru, "after watching my minions actions I was able to discover where you pesky mermaid princess' were hiding. Now your powers will be mine."

"Not a chance," boasted Lucia. Then the mermaids transformed into their idol forms.

"Pink pearl voice," said Lucia.

"Aquamarine pearl voice," said Hanon.

"Green pearl voice," said Lina.

"Yellow pearl voice," said Coco.

"Purple pearl voice," said Karen.

"Indigo pearl voice," said Noel. But before the girls could sing, they were already trapped in Mikeru's wings.

"Oh no you don't," shouted Mikeru. It was then that Mikeru spotted Ryuk standing below.

"What brings you here shinigami," asked the green haired villain.

"Are you talkin' to me," asked Ryuk.

"Yes!"

"Wait, you mean you can see me?"

"Foolish shinigami, no being is invisible to my eyes," Mikeru smirked.

"Who are you talking to," asked Karen.

"Oh, how rude of me," Mikeru replied, "it would be better if everyone saw this monster." So with a wave of Mikeru's hand, the shinigami was visibly waving hello to all six mermaid princesses.

"Eww," shrieked Coco, "that thing was stalking us, gross!"

Lucia panicked. There was only one thing she could do.

"Remember the plan Ryuk," she shouted.

"Right," Ryuk replied with a thumbs up.

"Lucia," Lina asked, "you're the one using the spirit's power?"

"Yes," Lucia confessed, "but I'm using it to protect us and bring peace to the seas!"

The princesses were frozen in shock from Lucia's confession. Meanwhile, Ryuk was scribbling around in his death note.

"I'm not letting you do anything," Mikeru shouted. Mikeru tried to grab Ryuk, but the shinigami just phased right out and eventually finished his writing.

"Done," he said.

"Great," Lucia cheered, "can I see it?"

"Sure." Ryuk flipped his notebook to reveal not Mikeru's name, but rather Lucia's name.

"What," screamed Lucia all wide eyed.

"Sorry Lucia," Ryuk said, "but relying on me, is a kiss of death."

"But, but, you don't want me to end up like Light do you?"

"Light, Light," Ryuk laughed, "who do think killed him?" Lucia gained an enraged look on her face and yelled, "why you dirty rotten uhhh…" And then Lucia's heart stopped.

"No," shouted Mikeru, "she's dead! That means I can't take her power! Now there's no point in trying to capture the mermaid princesses!"

With that, Mikeru released the girls and disappeared, thus ending them back to whence they came. Ryuk was still visible to Hanon and the others. All of which maintained their idol forms.

"Well that was fun," Ryuk stated.

"Fun," whimpered Hanon, "you call killing our best friend fun?"

"You monster," cried Lina, "why did you give her your power if you were just going to kill her yourself!"

"Hey," Ryuk shrugged, "she picked up my spare death note herself. I only let her use it because I thought it would be amusing, which it was."

"So we're all just part of some game to you," Noel asked furiously.

"A game we can keep playing if someone else wants to use the death note, Lucia has it on her," Ryuk replied smiling.

Karen ripped open Lucia's outfit and threw the notebook at Ryuk.

"We're done being your little pawns sicko," she snarled.

"Fine, be that way," Ryuk snarled back. So the shinigami reclaimed his death note, and flew off into the moonlight.

"To think that he just used Lucia when she was in such a vulnerable state," Hanon said looking at Lucia's corpse.

"Who do think Light was," asked Coco staring into the stars.

"Probably just another one of his victims," guessed Lina.

"God only knows who his next one will be," said Karen.

"Oh, if only there was some way to stop him," wondered Noel.

"There isn't one," said Lina helping Hanon carry Lucia's body. So then the girls walked back to the Pearl Piari. Suddenly, Coco realized something.

"Guys," she shrieked, "does Lucia still have Seira's pearl?" Hanon and Lina desperately searched Lucia, but found nothing.


	13. Chapter 13: The Shinigami Realm

**Wammyman: Welcome readers, to the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Mermaid Melody.**

Chapter 13: The Shinigami Realm

When Lucia opened her eyes, it looked as though she was in a dungeon. Lucia looked down to see her beautiful pink tail. She was in her mermaid form. Also, the young mermaid noticed that the pendant containing her pearl was gone. The mermaid princess was lost and confused.

"Hello," she said nervously.

"Is anybody there," she asked loudly.

"Oh," said the calm voice of a young man, "I didn't know someone else was here. Hang on, I'm coming."

Then a young man with brown hair and eyes wearing a light brown suit approached Lucia. The man was stunned by the sight of her.

"A mermaid," he exclaimed, "I thought your kind was just a myth!"

"Nope, we're the real deal," Lucia replied, "now if you don't mind me asking, where are we and who are you?"

The man sat down criss-crossed and looked Lucia straight in the eye.

"We are in the dungeon of the shinigami king in the shinigami world, and my name is Light Yagami," he said.

"You're Light," Lucia gasped, "Ryuk told me all about you!"

"He did," Light put his index finger on his chin, "well that's not like him."

"Are Misa, Takada, and Mikami here too?"

"No, because they had shinigami eyes they became shinigami themselves."

"Well, then how'd I end up here?"

"When a person uses the death note and doesn't make the eye deal, they end up here as the way they were when they picked it up. I'm assuming you were swimming when you picked yours up." Lucia nodded then asked, "What were you doing when you picked up your notebook?"

"I was still in high school when I found the death note, and thought I could use it to become the God of a new world free of crime."

"So you found a way to use it for good like me."

"It doesn't matter," Light's sentence trailed off, "uh, name?"

"Lucia," said the mermaid.

"Well Lucia like I said, it doesn't matter what kind of people you kill, murder is still murder."

Upon hearing this, Lucia came into a state of realization.

"So I guess I'm even worse than the demons I killed," she said, "oh where did I go wrong?" Tears streamed down the mermaid's cheeks. Light hugged Lucia in hopes of comforting her.

"It's not your fault Lucia," Light sort of lied, "Ryuk's the one who started it. He used the death note to wind you up, played with you, and then threw you out when you broke. He did the same thing to me." Lucia was filled with rage.

"Ryuk," she screamed, "I swear to God I'll kill you one day!"

Meanwhile back at the mammoth's skeleton, Ryuk was reunited with his friends.

"Back already," asked Gukku, "that was fast."

"Yeah," Ryuk answered, "mermaids are interesting in all, but they're really stupid too." Suddenly, Armonia appeared before Ryuk.

"Oh Ryuk," he said, "I hope you realize now you'll be fined for your meddling." Ryuk was stunned, but then he remembered what Lucia gave him. So he felt around in his pocket and pulled out the blue case with the orange pearl.

"I believe this should cover it," Ryuk presented the pearl. Armonia inspected the pearl in awe.

"The payment is fair," said the King's right hand man taking the pearl and its case. With that, Armonia flew off into the still rotting world. Then Deridovely approached Ryuk.

"Well Ryuk," he said, "I hope you're done dropping your note because you might not get off so easy next time."

"No way," Ryuk replied, "I'm just getting started. With so many other worlds out there, the fun will never end." And so Ryuk waved goodbye to his friends then hiked off in search of a new world.

**Wammyman: And that is the end of this story. I would like to thank Misha12 for reading my story all the way through and for being my most loyal reader. I also thank anyone else who has read my story. But don't think this marks the end of the Ryuk chronicles. After all, Ryuk's just getting started and so am I. Tune in next time for "Death Note: The Ryuk Chronicles: Shinobi of Death", a cross over between Death Note and Naruto. **


End file.
